


Morning Afters

by Kemis



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemis/pseuds/Kemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it somnambulism if the ghost of your ancestor possessed you and used your body while you were sleeping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Afters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pandora Hearts kink meme on the prompt "Jack and Glen have sex while possessing Oz and Eliot's bodies".

The distant echoes of _something_ touched Oz's mind, trying to wake him. But Oz was so tired, had gotten very little sleep lately - Alice and Gil had once again wrecked his bed and he had been forced to retreat to the very uncomfortable couch - and he was sleeping so well right now...

The echoes became less distant and more insistent, tasting of amusement and happy and smug- ah. Jack. Of course. Oz tried to pay more attention, but waking up was just too difficult.

_'I'm afraid I once again borrowed your body without permission,'_ Jack was saying. _'It was an emergency. I apologize.'_

_''sfine.'_ he mumbled back, more than half asleep. _'As long as you didn't make me king, or something.'_

More amusement and just a tad of embarrassment. _'Nothing of the sort. It was more of a personal matter this time - I urgently needed to speak face to face with an old friend. And, well, you needed the help anyway. Don't do anything rash and it will be fine.'_

_'Huh?'_

Laughter and the ghostly touch of gloved fingers on his forehead. _'You'll see in the morning.'_ For some reason Oz didn't quite like the sound of that, but the fingers were petting his hair now, and it felt so nice he was asleep again before he managed to finish the thought.

The next time he woke up, it was to fingers poking him sharply in his side and a weight on him that made it difficult to breathe.

"Five m'nutes, Alice, please," he groaned. He tried to roll away, but the weigh on him was pinning him in place. Why was it so difficult to get some sleep?

"From what little I've seen of Miss Alice, you should be glad I'm not her. Regardless, you do not have five minutes, Master Oz Vessalius."

Oz struggled to open his eyes, blinked few times in an attempt to focus. And yelped and jumped back from the glasses glinting inches from his face, half-dislodging the weight over him. "R-Reo?"

"Indeed, Master Oz. Forgive me, but this is a pressing matter."

"W-why are you in my bedro-" He stopped, realizing that this didn't look at all like his bedroom in Sharon-chan's house. In fact, it looked suspiciously like the library of Latowidge. He was laying on a table. He was also wearing nothing but his half-unbuttoned shirt and a Latowidge cravat tied around one of his wrists. And the weight pinning him down had a remarkable resemblance to Elliot Nightray, who was equally half-naked.

"Go away, Reo. I'm _tired,_" the boy growled, swatting vaguely his hand in Reo's direction and hiding his face against Oz's neck.

Oz was too busy staring in horror at him and the teeth and nail marks on his neck and shoulders to stop him.

"I can imagine, yes. It's your own fault. Either choose a more appropriate location for a midnight rendezvous, next time, or see that you make it back to your own bed before passing out afterwards. Falling asleep like this in the library has to be your most asinine idea to date." Reo pushed back the glasses on his face, and still managed to convey disapproval despite his flat voice. "But I am glad you and Master Oz get along now."

"What are you-" Elliot sat up with an annoyed noise, met Oz's eyes and froze. They were close enough that Oz could clearly see in his eyes the way he took in their undressed state and location, then he proceed to do exactly what Oz wanted to do as soon as he could get his body to move: scream bloody murder and scoot away so far and so fast that he fell from the table.

"What the hell happened?" He gripped the edge of the table, standing on his knees. "What did you _do_ to me?"

Oz finally managed to move and sat up, grabbing the first thing he found to cover himself. "I-I don't know! I didn't do anything"

Elliot pointed at himself. "I'm naked, and I'm not in my bedroom. _You're_ naked." He pointed at Oz, equally horrified and angry. "You _assaulted_ me, you perv--OW! Damn it, Reo, I bit my tongue! That's not how you treat your master!"

"That's also not the way to treat your lover," Reo shot back, and gave him another punch on his head for good measure. "And from where I was standing last night it seemed to me that you were the one doing most of the 'assaulting'. Quite happily, I might add."

Elliot and Oz stared at him, both at the implications of that sentence and the usage of the word 'lover'. "You _saw_?"

Reo tilted his head, looking right back. "What did you expect? You sneaked out in the middle of the night without saying anything.When you didn't come back after an hour I came looking for you." He shrugged. "I would have said something, but you were already quite... preoccupied."

Elliot went white, while Oz went red. "Oh, god," he whimpered and curled up on the table, hiding his face against his knees - he recalled his conversation with his ancestor, now. He might have been unexperienced, but this surely didn't look like 'speaking face to face with a person'.

"While I would be happy to let you flounder and dance around each other at any other time, I'm afraid right now there's simply no time for this," Reo went on. "I came to tell you that Master Gilbert arrived few minutes ago, both him and Miss Ada are searching through the school for Master Oz. He is also armed and quite frantic with worry." He turned around and walked to the door. "I'll give you a five minutes head start to get dressed and start thinking of an explanation before pointing Master Gilbert this way."

In their mad scramble for clothing, Oz swore to himself he would find a way to exorcise or altogether kill a ghost, even if it meant asking Break for a favor. He and Jack were going to have _words_.


End file.
